Tales From The Topgallant
by Ek01
Summary: (This is an original story) In an alternate 1705, where humans do not exist, a young shipʼs cat joins a crazy crew of animal pirates and embarks on the adventure of a lifetime to find the greatest treasure known to animal-kind. Set to jazz songs, the crew must also outwit many obstacles, including a hilarious island tribe.
1. Prologue

Legend tells of a great treasure, which many brave seafarers have constantly tried to obtained, but have repeatedly failed in doing so.

From the earliest days of the world, the sea bought forth a rock, not just any rock, but the Pearl of Amphitrite, an artifact with the

capability to either grant the user the ability to control the oceans, or to bring a watery apocalypse in the

form of global warming in which all land would be submerged deep

underwater.

Many animals have tried to obtain this strange rock, and all have failed. One day, the sea had had enough, so it sucked the Pearl back in, along with the ancient riches of animal civilizations of long before, deep below, into an underwater cavern guarded by a creature so

hideous, the average animal brain would implode at the sight of it.

It is never to see the light of day, ever again for all eternity...


	2. Savage Seas

A lone ship bound for Englandʼs colonies sailed past the African seas near Ghana.

Five crocodile shipmen hauled

crate after crate of jewels from British India and gold and jade from China.

On board the ship, within the cargo holds of rum and slaves, was the shipʼs janitor and rat-catcher.

He was a handsome, young orange cat, wearing patched knickers with two buttons that were much larger than his small body. The cat grabbed a mop, dipped it into the silver pail of murky water, slopping it onto the moldy wooden floor, and mopped rather hard.

"HEY YOU!" Yelled a zebra slave.

The cat clearly didnʼt want to be here. He groaned and turned around.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, leaning on the mop.

The zebra knocked over a string which held a crap-filled cesspit. The cesspit bucket fell and splattered right on the catʼs face, covering it entirely in crap.

"Ya missed a spot!" The slave laughed.

It was miserable enough to be working on a freighter as dark and dingy as this, but he was being ridiculed by the SLAVES—the LOWEST OF THE LOW! But such is the life of a cat like Ed.

He shook the crap off his body

as soon as the Captain of the ship exited the Capʼns Quarters.

The captain went by Augustus Leslie Goldwyn Mayer-Lionel, the second; he was very broad, with a striking tan mane, perfectly trimmed claws, and a navy blue jacket and matching hat. The captain walked past the workers, who immediately saluted him, when, suddenly, his intuition picked up—for he could sense something...

"WEʼRE UNDER ATTAAACK!!" exclaimed Captain Lionel as he ran from the port to starboard bow.

"MAN THE CANNONS!!"

"Under a-WHAAA?!" Said Ed. He turned around and saw a giraffe

pirate get launched from what appeared to be a cannon from one of the enemy ships, and pick him up and toss him into another ship!

"Who's that

whisperin' in the

trees?

It's two sailors

and they're on

leave

Pipes and chains

and swingin'

hands

Who's your

daddy? Yes I

am"

The orange cat rubbed his head

once he collided into the ship. Edʼs eyes widened immensely when he saw he was now face to face with a massive GORILLA!

"Um, he heh, Iʼll

just be goi—" he gasped as he saw

a tall parrot woman exit the captainʼs quarters. She was blue with green feathers, muscular, and wore a patch, a tube top, a gold

hoop nose piercing, black boots, a feathered hat, and burgundy trousers.

"Fat cat came

to play

Now you can't run

fast enough

You'd best stay

away

When the pushers

come to shove"

Other pirates, namely tough

animals like crocodiles and wolves were also launched. Every time they zoomed past the Opposable Thumb, they would grab some

remaining treasure.

"KEEP IT COMINʼ, MEN!" Exclaimed the parrot she-captain as she tied

a captured Lionel to the bow, which replaced the other figurehead.

"Zoot suit riot

(Riot)

Throw back a

bottle of beer

Zoot suit riot

(Riot)

Uh, pull a comb

through your coal

black hair

Zoot suit riot

(Riot)

Throw back a

bottle of beer

Zoot suit riot

(Riot)

Uh, pull a comb

through your coal black hair

Blow daddy!"

As more pirates shot themselves

out of cannons and killed sailors, the captain looked at Lionel once again.

"...Lionel...ye scurvy cat..." said the parrot. "Ye thought ye could

escape me grasp?!"

"Donʼt even count on it, ya winged rat..." Lionel snarled. "The Queenʼs Navy shall apprehend all of you pirates, then for your crimes, you shall dance the gallows JIG!!"

The parrot woman rolled her eyes, then yanked out her sword, placing it to Lionelʼs neck.

"Perhaps ye can send emʼ a fax pigeon..." the parrot captain sliced the roped that were holding the lion. "FROM DAVEY JONESʼS LOCKER!!"

The parrot shoved Lionel off the ship, and smirked as he fell below the waves. All Ed could do was stare in awe and terror.

"A whipped up

jitterbuggin'

brown eyed man

A stray cat frontin'

up an eight-piece

band

Cut me Sammy

and you'll

understand

In my veins hot

music ran"

"Uh, maʼam?" Said Ed. "Whatʼre ya doinʼ?"

"DONʼT SAY NOTHIN!" Exclaimed the parrot as she flung Ed into a barrel. "AND THʼ NAME AINʼT MAʼAM, ITʼS CAPTAIN BONNY

POLLY OF THE AUDUBON!"

"Captai—you guys like, pirates or somethinʼ?" Ed struggled to free

himself from the barrel.

"WELL DOES HENRY THʼ EIGHTH WEAR A PINK LADIESʼ THONG?!" Bonny exclaimed. "OF COURSE WE BE!"

"Woah..." said Ed to himself. "...real pirates.."

"Yeah!" Said Bonny. "Whyʼre ye so surprised at that?! Ye outta

viagra or somethinʼ?!"

"You got me in

a sway

And I want to

swing you down

Now you sailors

know

Where your

women come for

love"

Ed was gripped by a monkey pirate and flung deeper into the ship, into the galley, to be more precise. He

flew out of the barrel and landed, face-down, in a bowl of soup. He stuck his head out and turned to the iguana cook.

"...needs more salt.." he said before he passed out.

"Zoot suit riot

(Riot)

Throw back a

bottle of beer

Zoot suit riot

(Riot)

Uh, pull a comb

through your coal

black hair"

A couple of hippo seamen went around to check for any pirates, not

aware that a pirate porcupine was dangerously close to their fat butts.

They rounded one corner, and screeched and leapt into the air, unaware they were breaking the ship to pieces.

"You're in a

Zoot suit riot

You're in a Zoot

suit riot

You're in a Zoot

suit riot"

"KATE!! KATE WHERE ARE YOU?!" A seafarer mouse called out to his wife.

"Iʼm over here, LEONARDOOO!!" Called Kate from within the hands of a cat pirate, licking his lips.

(Cue soft flute notes..)

"KAAATE!!" Exclaimed Leonardo.

"LEOOOO!!" Exclaimed Kate as

she was taken below deck.

She took out a heart-shaped necklace, and tried to throw it to Leonardo, missing by only a few inches and falling into the ocean. Leonardo broke down and started to cry. Another mouse approached him, and started to comfort him.

"Donʼt worry, Leo..." said the

other mouse. "Your heart will go on..."

"Oh you got me

in a sway And I want to

swing you down

Now you sailors

know

Where your

women come for

love"

The cat pirate sneered up at Leonardo, his hands caressing Kate. As soon as he left inside the ship, screaming could be heard.

"Zoot suit riot

(Riot)

Throw back a

bottle of beer

Zoot suit riot

(Riot)

Uh, pull a comb

through your coal

black hair

Zoot suit riot

(Riot)

Throw back a

bottle of beer

Zoot suit riot

(Riot)

Uh, pull a comb

through your coal

black hair"

"Gentlemen..." said a dog seafarer to a poodle, a bulldog, and a collie. "It has been a pleasure to have played with you..."

The dog, along with his compatriots took out some violins and started to play "Nearer My God To Thee".

"You're in a

Zoot suit riot

You're in a Zoot

suit riot

You're in a Zoot

suit riot

I think I'm about

ready to sing

it"

Ed sighed as his own ship started to sink into the ocean. This, would perhaps be both the weirdest and greatest day of his entire life.


	3. Unexpected Allies

Once Ed was on board the ship, Bonny bought him to the feet of a kangaroo, a penguin, and a tiny little sparrow.

"This, be me crew..." she spoke, outwardly gesturing.

"Hi, Iʼm Ed!" Ed introduced himself.

"Oh, perfect! Another mammal!" The kangaroo exclaimed, blinding

over to shake Edʼs paw. "Nameʼs

Randy, and Iʼm the navigations expert—Iʼm glad you came, we need more diversity in the work force with all these birds on board—well, if you count her..." He pointed at the penguin.

"Hey!" said the penguin. "This is because I canʼt fly, huh?"

"Well, most real birds Iʼve seen can do it.." Randy protested.

"OH, SO IʼM NOT A REAL BIRD, AM I?!" The penguin pulled back her vest and yanked out her sword.

"Yeah youʼre not a real bird!"

"You think so?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH?!"

The penguin and the kangaroo both exclaimed, ready to fight. Randy leaned back on his tail using his feet to punch, Eliza used her flippers to slap his face.

"Eliza! Randy! Guys, please, no

roughhousing in front of the new

recruit!" Bonny exclaimed, pulling

Eliza and Randy back.

"AHOY, ME NAME BE JACK, JACK THE SPARROW!" The bird exclaimed in a deep voice that didnʼt match his size.

"Hey there.." Ed started.

"BE YE SAVVY?!" Jack boomed in Edʼs face.

"Uh..." said Ed, slowly pushing him back. "Whatʼs that mean?"

"He ainʼt savvy..." Jack looked at

Bonny.

Jack immediately pushed Bob to the ground.

"But heʼll be in TIME!"

"Edward," said Bonny, showing Ed the map. "Our crew be off to find the greatest treasure of all time—the Pearl of Amphitrite! 'Tis far beyond the colonies, near a hidden island, guarded by an ancient race of mermaids! Plus, not only is this gemstone worth all of England, but it comes with a special power that

transcends mortal imagination!"

"Whatʼs it do?" Ed

asked.

"This gemstone..." Bonny looked

around. "...can control the waves..."

"Oh, WOW." Ed exclaimed, sarcastically clapping. "Now people can surf whenever they choose to."

"NAY!" Bonny squawked in Edʼs face. "This pearl can control the

tides, and with it, safe passage to the colonies and back, with no

trouble at all! Please join me,

Edward, itʼll be the greatest adventure ye every had in yeʼre nine lifetimes..."

Ed has always had a rough life. He could easily recall his childhood in St. Darwinʼs Home For Orphan

Children, though he was only sent there because his mother was dead, and his father was who-knows-where, not to mention all the other orphanages were totally full. If that wasnʼt bad enough—flea dipping hadnʼt been invented yet, and instead of regular gruel and hardtack like he was used to, all they had over there was maggot-filled gruel and hardtack.

"Y-Yeah, sure, Iʼll come..." Ed sighed.

"Took ya long enough..." said Bonny.

———

No one knew that there was another crew out to find the greatest treasure in the world.

Near a port in the American colonies lay a very suspicious ship

made from black driftwood. Within the shop was a most vile crew of merciless assassins—Richard, a hippo, Darnell, a dingy possum, as well as Angelique, a cobra, Nail, a balding condor, and Sergei, a brown bear. They fought and thrashed about in a wild game of poker.

"AAA-HAAA!!" Darnell exclaimed, tossing a full house on the table. "Read emʼ and WEEP! Now yʼall gotta go fish..."

"Darnell.." said Richard in a deep tone that made a tuba sound like a flute. "...for the last time, weʼre not

doing 'go fishʼ...but you did win the pot.."

"BEGINNERʼS LUCK!" screeched

Nail. She reached out a claw and greedily tried to grab the pile of coins Darnell was trying to shove into a small bag.

While everyone started to brawl, Angelique took out a silk fan with lace and sighed, starting to fan herself.

"You keep bashinʼ your heads..." she said. "Iʼm gonna check up on the boss..."

Angelique opened the door slowly, to find her boss, a slender female

alligator reclining on the back of a chair in front of a table displaying a massive pile of gold and diamonds.

"Boss?" asked Angelique.

"WHAT?!" The gator exclaimed,

sending a chill through the snakeʼs spine.

"I just...wanted to see how you were doing..."

"Oh, Iʼm doing just...peachy...except for the fact that WE HAVENʼT FOUND ANY TREASURE IN DAYS!!" The crocodile exclaimed.

"Uh...Capʼn Meredith, youʼre sitting right next to it.." Angelique said,

trying to get her to notice.

The alligator looked at the table filled with gold and gems and flipped it over in a fit of rage.

"I MEAN THE GOOD STUFF, THE VALUABLE STUFF!!" Meredith

screeched.

Angelique then smiled as she recalled something.

"I happen to know of a valuable treasure.." she smirked.

"YE DO?!" Meredith exclaimed, holding her cutlass to the snakeʼs neck.

"Why, the Pearl of Amphitrite is only

the rarest and most valuable pearl in all the ocean, my great captain..." sly Angelique hissed. "Why, not only would you be pretty damn rich, but have the ability to control the entire ocean as well..."

Meredithʼs eyes became like little slits—now thatʼs a good way to tell when an alligatorʼs excited.

Her teeth glimmered and Angelique smiled once she saw that her boss gave the largest smile she had given in her life. Meredith picked up a dagger with her tail, and chucked it halfway across the ship into the middle of a dartboard.

"START A COURSE!" She boomed. "FOR WHEREVER THE HELL THAT DAMNED PEARL BE..."

"Yes maʼam!"

Angelique slithered off and told the

others, who immediately started the ship and hoisted the sails. Meredith

leapt onto the crowʼs nest and began climbing up in the rising sun

overhead.

"And no man or beast will even think about trying to stop us..."

———

Later that evening, while the other pirates were getting ready to sleep, Randy went about teaching Ed positioned Bobʼs legs.

"Keep your legs spread like this, now remember what I taught you earlier—letʼs duel!"

Randy stood off to the side from Bob, he held his sword above his head. Bob, sheepishly raised his sword as Randy was about to deliver the first blow.

"Now RIGHT!"

Bob swiped his sword, blocking Randyʼs blow.

"NOW LEFT!"

Bob swiped his sword once again, struggling at having to hold it right.

"Really use that core there—remember you donʼt wanna die! LEFT AGAIN!"

Bob held his sword. Randy did a backflip into the air, but Bob moved out of the way, causing the kangaroo to smash into the ship.

"Oh man!" Bob gasped. "Randy, are you okay?!"

The kangaroo stood up, but he was not upset in the slightest.

"BAAAAA-HAAA-HA-HA-HA-

HAHH!!!" Randy laughed, slapping his knee. "Sorry bout that..."

Randy and Ed later sat on the edge of the boat, watching the setting sun.

"Randy..." said Ed. "Do you think Iʼm gonna make it out there in the pirate world? Cause I seriously have my doubts.."

"Kid..." said Randy. "You could clearly use more muscle mass, but I think youʼre gonna turn out...HGH...HAAAAK!! HAAAAAAALLLLright!" Randy managed to cough out.


	4. Tavern Jazz

The next day, the Audubon landed at a strange island port where hundreds of animals went about their day, fishing and selling less than desirable things at more than desirable prices.

"Here we be..." Bonny spoke as she leapt off the ship and landed perfectly on the ground. "Thʼ Matinʼ

Dance Tavern...ye will never find a

more retched hive of plunderers an

looters..."

The parrot chuckled a little, looking with a thousand-yard stare.

"Uh..." Ed started.

"Miss Bonny?"

"...CAUSE THEYʼRE MY KINDA PEOPLE!!" Bonny boomed. Inside the wooden structure of the Mating Dance, millions of pirate animals lounged about—sharks holding up the people they caught, cats eating

live mice, and turtles moving ever

so slowly.

"Woah..." said Ed. Big crowd.."

"Yeʼre damn right..." said Bonny.

"Wait here tillʼ I say so—order a drink, even..."

"Iʼm dirt poor.." said Ed.

Bonny slammed a heavy sack of coins on the table.

"...Thanks?" Ed replied.

Meanwhile, Jack the sparrow sat down. He gazed down at his beer. Then, he heard a lovely giggle. Jack turned, and noticed the most beautiful woman heʼd ever seen!

She was decked out in a lovely silk dress with lace at the end. She was

tall, overweight—but wasnʼt that normal for elephants? The elephant slowly walked over to a stool, and sat down, crunching it to pieces. Her blue eyes and batting eyelashes seemed to draw Jack in even more. The little sparrow stood

up, fluttered over to the rather tired

band where a tired orangutan was singing a slow song.

"Take five, man..." said Jack. "I got this.."

The orangutan left the seat, leaving it open for Jack. He turned to the band—a swan on trumpet, a penguin on saxophone, and a wolf on piano—and smiled widely. The band started playing a jaunty tune, a spotlight came on Jack, who grabbed the "microphone" and

started singing.

"I got a gal

who's always late

Any time we have

a date

But I love her

Yes, I love her"

The elephant woman turned around to look at the sparrow, who started sweating a little, then he smiled and started to sing with more pride.

"He's gonna

walk up to my

gate

And see if he can

get it straight

'Cause he wants

her

He's gonna ask

her"

Meanwhile, Bonny, Ed, Randy, and Eliza had approached a slender weasel barkeep, who was cleaning glasses.

"Cock and Hen on a friday night, Would you Adam and Eve the height of the white." Bonny said, placing

her elbows on the table.

"What th—" Said Ed.

"A Leo Sayer during the day, Or to your Uncle Ted to delay the

sway..." The weasel replied, but not before downing a shot of rum.

"Hallo, Martini..." Said Bonny. "Ye got anythinʼ fer me ta find...an' KEEP?"

"Oh, I got someʼn...Whatʼs in it fer me first, pretty bird?!" Said the weasel.

Bonny flung a massive sack of gold onto the table that nearly broke the structure. The weaselʼs eyes grew very wide, and his jaw dropped, the glass he held shattered to pieces.

"I think that should answer ya question..." Bonny gave a smirk.

"Is you is or is you ain't my baby?

The way you're

acting lately

makes me doubt

Youse is still my

baby, baby

Seems my flame

in your heart's

done gone out"

"Well, I definitely have somethinʼ fer ye.." the weasel bent down underneath the bar, and pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper. "Thar be a rumor, that the map I hold in me hand, leads to thʼ greatest treasure of all time..."

"Be that so?!" asked Bonny as she groped the weaselʼs neck.

"Woah, slow yeʼre roll, bird!" The weasel gasped. "Iʼll bet me life on it!"

"Interesting.." said

Bonny. "Iʼll take it.."

"Ye wonʼt regret this!" Martini replied. "An big ups to me payment!"

"A woman is a

creature that has

always been

strange

Just when you're

sure of what you'll

find

She's gone and

made a

change"

Bonny walked over to Jack, who was still singing. She sighed, then whispered in his direction. "Jack, we gotta go..."

"In a minute..." Jack whispered back.

"Buʼ thʼ treasure!" Bonny replied.

"Is you is or is

you ain't my baby?

Maybe baby's

found somebody

new

Or is my baby still

my baby true?

Is you is or is you

ain't my baby,

baby, baby?

The way you're

acting lately

makes me doubt

Youse is still my

baby, baby

Seems my flame

in your heart's

done gone out"

"Uh, Bonny?" said Ed. Bonny turned around.

A nasty-looking boar held a "Wanted" poster in his left hoof. On the poster, there was a picture of Bonny, and underneath it it said "Bonny Polly—Wanted Dead. No reward." The boar then unveiled a very sharp butcher knife, along with two turkey basters.

"Time to go!" Bonny exclaimed, picking up Eliza and Jack, as soon as he bowed to the audience.

Knives were thrown and gunshots were heard, thankfully no one on Bonnyʼs ship was hurt. Bonny tossed Eliza and Jack on the ship, then bought out two cutlasses.

"Okay, ye barnacles, bring it on!"

The pig from earlier lunged at Bonny, but she sliced her sword right through his body. Bonny then flipped him over until he landed in a wheel barrel filled with pinto beans.

"First time I ever saw the pork eat

the beans..." She snarked.

A feline pirate attacked Bonny,

but she kicked it off a ledge and into the ocean.

"I thought they landed on their feet!" She snarked once again.

"QUIT MAKINʼ PUNS AND LETʼS GOOOO!!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, right!" Bonny replied, not before punching a bunny pirate. "Now THAT'S what's up, doc!"

The bird leapt onto the ship, and started pulling away before any of

the other animal pirates could attack.


	5. La isla bonita

The sun rose rather brightly over the open ocean. Bonny Polly was of course the first to rise, being captain and all, and she went to gather food.

"BREAKFAST!!" She yelled as she tossed fish to Ed, Eliza, Randy, and

Jack once they came on deck. "Eddy, would ye be a peach anʼ climb up the crowʼs nest? Youʼre gonna be the..."

Bonny struggled with saying what she wanted to say correctly.

"...The, uh, guy that looks out for

stuff!"

"Sure thing!" said Ed clambered up the crowʼs nest and pulled out a

spyglass. While he gazed around, Eliza walked over to Jack.

"Say, Jack, just askinʼ, but whatʼre ya gonna do with your half of the profit?"

Jack simply gave a blank stare.

———

"Oh every time

it rains

It rains pennies

from heaven

Don't you know

each cloud contains

Pennies from

heaven"

Millions of bird girls sat near Jack in a hot tub, kissing his face repeatedly and getting it stained with many shades of lipstick.

"You'll find

your fortune

Fallin' all over

town

Be sure that your

umbrella is upside down

Trade them for a

package of

sunshine and

flowers—"

Jack grinned, and tossed millions of pound notes into the air.

———

"I wanna be SAVVY!" He exclaimed.

"Of course.." Eliza replied rather glumly.

"I dunno about you shopaholics, but I wanna be more frugal than that."

Randy smiled.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" Eliza asked.

"Imma buy my own island!" Randy

exclaimed, proudly.

Elizaʼs face looked rather ticked off.

"That is the least frugal thing I have

ever heard of."

"Oh, like you would wanna be frugal.." Randy folded his arms. "Youʼd probably blow it all

on makeup.."

"Aw, ainʼt that like a man to assume that a woman only likes makeup..."

Meanwhile, up in the crowʼs nest, Edʼs eyes widened, for a great,

darkened lightning storm was on the horizon...

"Guys?!" He called.

"...I, AM A STRONG, INDEPENDENT WOMAN, AND I DONʼT TAKE CRAP FROM NOBODY!!" Eliza and Randy continued to argue.

Pretty soon, Ed had had enough. He climbed down the crowʼs nest.

"QUIT IT!!" Ed exclaimed. "LOOK

OVER THERE!"

A massive wave descended over the horizon. Everyone on the

deck immediately gulped.

"OHHHH MY COD!! BATTEN DOWN THʼ FREAKINʼ HATCHEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEESSS!!" Bonny Polly

screeched.

Everyone obeyed, clambering below deck and shutting every hole in the

ship. Once they were safe below

the deck, Randy grabbed Eliza and

Ed, Bonny Polly covered them with her wingspan, though as small as

it was it was meant to be comforting.

The ship was soon covered with waves, and it seemed as though the hull might crack.

"Oh mother of—" Bonny started, covering her eyes.

The waves cleared, and the Audubon rose back to the surface, after doing a slight flip, with the sails upright. The darkened skies cleared, and the seas went back to

normal.

Bonny opened the door, and all five animals went out to look around, for the sea was strangely calm.

"'Tis strange..." Bonny mused, then moved closer to Ed. "Go forth and

look."

Bonny shoved Ed off the ship.

("AAAAAUGH!")

Once Ed landed, he felt that it was not wet like the ocean, nor was he sinking into water. Instead, everything felt dry, like the inside of a litter box...come to think of it, there was sand everywhere, especially in his mouth!

"Well, weʼre here!" Ed chuckled.

Once everyone had gotten off, they agreed that all weapons would be placed inside of a massive tree. Then, they gazed at the enormous island before them. A massive volcano lay in the distance surrounded by hundreds of palm

trees forming a massive jungle with acacia trees and baobabs, along with ferns and shrubs.

"Wow..." said Ed. "This place is incredible!"

The five pirates continued to trek through the jungle, checking out the beautiful landscape as well.

Flamingoes stood upright in lakes on one foot, insects buzzed in the

trees, gazelle herds leapt over the plains, and the sun shone brightly

on a patch of yellow and pink flowers. While Randy and Eliza argued about something pointless, Ed went off to go pick flowers for Bonny.

While Ed was humming the first few bars of "Ezekiel Saw Them Dry Bones", he noticed that there was something within the flowers.

Two yellow eyes poked out and started to rise up, until a head

popped out as well, followed by a slender, tan body.

"Guys?" Ed asked "Am I the only one seeing this?"

This creature was the weirdest thing that Ed ever saw in his life. Especially since it wore nothing but bananas on a string around its

waist much like a skirt.

"What are you?" Ed asked.

"Excuse me?!" The creature asked.

"What gives you the right to gawk at me like Iʼm somethinʼ from Disneyland?!"

"I was just askinʼ..." Ed replied.

"Now let me ask you guys this one question..." the tiny slow loris started. She clambered up Bonny Polly and looked her straight into the eye. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uh, we, sir, are—" Ed started.

"Iʼm a female, stupid cat.." the slow loris looked at Ed and said in a deadpan tone. "More specifically, Queen Mambo Jambo of Aspidochelone Island!"

"Maʼam, we are the crew of the

Audubon, and we would like it if we could—"

"Come to the feast weʼre having at sundown?" The slow loris interrupted once again. "Perfect!

GUARDS!"

Two muscular gilla monster guards showed up, wearing nothing but loincloths.

"Do take these creatures to the waterfall and get emʼ ready for tonight..." Mambo smiled, then kissed each of their pectorals.

"Right away, my queen.." they both said.

———

Once they had arrived, Bonny, Ed, Randy, Jack and Eliza were tossed into the waterfall, where the gilla monsters grabbed cattails and started scrubbing them with mashed, fragrant red berries.

While Ed initially didnʼt like the water, he started to grow accustomed. Then, he turned to

Bonny.

"So Bonny, how are we gonna get th—" Ed said, before being doused with a water-filled leaf. "T-R-E-A-S-U-R-E?" He whispered.

"Ye may wanna stay on the down-low right now, Eddy..." Bonny scrubbed her top plumage with some whale tallow soap. "I mean, in all my years on the sea I never got bathed by natives in a beautiful jungle island before!"

Randy started gulping down the water from the waterfall.

"SAVVY!" Jack exclaimed as he got a shiatsu massage from a toucan.

"Just enjoy the ride, yʼknow what Iʼm sayinʼ?" Eliza leaned back with her flippers near her head. "En-joy

it!" She sighed.

"Iʼm not sure if you guys can enjoy your time here..." said a female voice.

A slender iguana walked out from the bushes. She had tribal markings

on her face and body, and wore a

bra-like top with a loincloth.

"Not after I tell you whatʼs gonna

happen to you at that feast..."

Edʼs whiskers drooped. His eyes grew wide.

"ANʼ WHAʼS SO BAD BOUTʼ HAVINʼ

A GRAND TIME ANʼ EATINʼ GRUB ANʼ GROG?" Bonny exclaimed.

"This is a sacrificial feast, maʼam.." Said the iguana.

"Every hundred years or so, we must sacrifice something to the great ocean goddess Shikaka! Once youʼve eaten, Mambo is gonna round you guys up and shove you into our death hole!"

"Uh, and what happens in the death hole, exactly?" Randy raised a claw.

"No one knows, kangaroo..." the iguana moved closer. "No one knows, because DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THEY WOULD COME BACK FROM SOMETHING

LIKE THAT?! ITS A FREAKINʼ DEATH HOLE FOR PETEʼS SAKE, itʼs got the word DEATH in it!" The iguana wildly shook the kangaroo until she

fell backwards.

"Woah, woah, take a chill pill!" Eliza exclaimed, helping her to her hind

claws.

"Sorry, sorry..." the iguana inhaled, then calmly exhaled, adjusting her bra. "I, am Shaka, the advisor to Queen Mambo and the resident high priestess."

"Well, Iʼm Ed.." Ed extended a paw to Shaka, who did not understand his gesture.

"...GUARDS!" Mambo called from the distance. "I NEED YOUR OPINION ON WHAT BANANAS I

SHOULD WEAR TONIGHT!"

Once the gilla monster guards left to attend to Mambo, Shaka pulled Ed and Bonny closer, along with Jack, Eliza and Randy.

"...listen, I donʼt know where you guys came from, but I want out of

here..." Shaka gazed around, trying to make sure no one could see her. "Mambo is, honestly such a whiny little LOAD—Iʼve had such great displeasure serving her, I wanna see the world! Iʼll help you guys get outta here, but when you do, take me."

"Ye gonna do anything in return fer savinʼ us?!" Bonny asked, raising her cutlass to Shakaʼs neck.

"Iʼll show you the greatest treasure of all time!" Shaka exclaimed, happily.

"Alright." said Bonny. "Ye twisted me wing. But what dʼwe do now?"

"Just put these on and Iʼll explain the rest!" Shaka handed them some

clothing articles.

The guards came back, carrying a bunch of leaves. They stripped Bob

of his pants, which made him shriek, then wrapped his lower body with leaves until he appeared to be wearing a skirt.

"Can I please wear something other than this?" He asked. "I feel

seriously naked right now."

The guards did not say anything—they just grabbed a coconut bra and slapped it on Bobʼs torso.

"...OW!"

————

Later that evening, tiki torches were lit in the distance to signify where the feast was being held. Drums were played by flamingoes and everything from bugs and berries to whole roasted boar was being served by a capybara.

Ed initially walked out feeling rather self-conscious, but when he saw Bonny, all of that faded away. Bonny wore a strip of fabric around her waist that was colored bright pink, with green leaves printed on the sides.

"Wow..." said Ed. "You look beautiful.."

Bonny smiled.

Jack, Randy, and Eliza then came through the foliage, wearing the same grass skirts as Bob. Eliza, instead of a bra or top covering, wore only a flower necklace with her grass skirt.

"Gotta say, that Mambo has great taste!" Randy smiled, looking at his skirt. "This shirtless-ness really shows off my chiseled abs!" He flexed vigorously in front of Eliza.

"Yeah, you wish.." said Eliza.

"REAL REAL SAVVY!" Jack chirped.

"Right this way, everyone!" Shaka proudly exclaimed.

The iguana led the five pirates over to a massive table with multiple seats. Once everyone seated down, multiple naked mole rats showed up with plate after plate of food.

"Say, where the heckʼs that Mambo chick?" Eliza asked.

(*BRRRRRREEEEEEERRRRT!!*)

A bunch of palm trees fell to the ground to reveal two elephants

carrying a massive litter with pillows

decorated in gold, purple and pink. Two peacocks were on top, their

feathers appeared to be hiding something. They pulled back their

feathers to reveal Mambo at the very top, still clad in nothing but her banana string skirt.

"Welcome, welcome!" Mambo said before the elephants stopped. She immediately slid down the trunk of one of the elephants and landed right in a massive, intricately carved throne made of palm tree

bark.

"Everyone, please, feel free to eat as much as you would like..."

"Well, thanks!" Randy grabbed one plate, only to find it filled with grilled tarantulas and multitudes of living bugs and grub worms. "Um...but...I think Iʼll just stick to fruit.."

"Okay!" Mambo grabbed the plate and started to down the grilled tarantulas. "More for me, then!"

As everyone continued to eat, Ed began to grow somewhat paranoid.

Mamboʼs gilla monster guards were rather tough, and he was beginning to think they wouldnʼt make it off the island alive.

"Papu, hands off the bananas!" Mambo exclaimed to a gorilla trying to grab her banana skirt. "Gorillas, am I right?" She chuckled to Bonny.

"Aye.." Bonny replied.

"Iʼm...gonna go get more poi..." Ed

pointed in the exact direction of the weapons, rather than the next long table of food.

"Still, be wary of these savages,

though..." said Bonny.

"'Savagesʼ, she calls us,

Well I donʼt

mean to talk,

But Iʼm normal by our standards,

So birdy, why you

gotta squawk?"

Mambo chuckled at this, imitating Bonnyʼs accent briefly. Mambo then walked onto a hastily-assembled stage, wherein she was shielded with leaves. Once the leaves were removed, she now had a much more slender, feminine form but still wore her banana-skirt.

Are, you, so

misguided?

Please donʼt tell

us slant,

Or is it the way

you foreigners

walk around with

such tightened

pants?"

Ed, before he could say otherwise, was shoved on-stage by an iguana guard. Mambo grabbed him and tossed him onto a piano where she

continued to sing with him, before leaning back rather sexy and staring lustily into the audience at Jack the Sparrow.

"Eh, not savvy enough fer me..." Jack said, before taking a swig of pina colada.

"Just leave us

be

(Sha-do-be-do-do-wa, sha do be

do we)

Leave us be

(Sha-do-be-do-

do-wa, sha do be

do we)

And youʼll see

(Sha-do-be-do-

do-wa, sha do be

do we)

We live

independently!

(Sha-do-be-do-

do-wa, sha do be

do we)"

Mambo tossed flower petals into the air like confetti and sang while some nearby birds scatted alongside her.

"Why must you

be so cri-ti-cal,

Of us,

Like, geez Louise,

You probably

donʼt even care,

That youʼre a-

spreadinʼ

disease!"

Mambo sighed, pulling a feather off

Bonny Polly and tickling her nose,

then chuckled as she sneezed.

"Just leave us

be

(Sha-do-be-do-

do-wa, sha do be

do we)

Leave us be

(Sha-do-be-do-

do-wa, sha do be

do we)

And youʼll see

(Sha-do-be-do-

do-wa, sha do be

do we)

We live independently!

(Sha-do-be-do-

do-wa, sha do be

do we)"

Once again, Mambo joined in singing along with all the birds, then, she walked onto the stage yet

again.

"TAP DANCE, FELLAS!" She called to her guards.

The guards tap-danced to the left,

she tap-danced to the right. The guards then formed an "escalator" with Mambo at the top, bringing her down slowly.

"National

Geographic ainʼt

all thatʼs cracked

up to be,

Neither is the

need for manifest

destiny,

In invadinʼ our own land, just

what do you guys

see?

please leave us

be!"

Bonny Polly briefly looked in the distance to find that Ed was off

gathering weaponry.

"PLEASE JUST

GOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOO OO!!!!!"

Mambo vogued while four anteaters shot out their tongues. She leaned back in a chair, a gorilla dumped a bucket of water on her.

"You are in

need of some bit

of en-lightninʼ on

people,

And per-son-al-

ities,

Why-canʼt-you-all-just-pack-up-

your-stuff-and-

go-home-and-

Just-straight-up-

leave-us be!"

The music abruptly ended with Mambo atop a massive pyramid of leopards, gorillas, flamingoes, anteaters, and her two gilla monsters.

"Did I ever show you this great ritual that we have?" Mambo asked, suddenly. "Follow me!"

Mambo led Randy, Eliza, Bonny, and

Jack through the jungle, followed by

the gilla monster guards. She

whistled, and the guards grabbed the five pirates and dangled them over a very suspicious looking hole in the ground.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed. "What

gives?"

"Shaka!" Mambo called. "Bring forth the Knife of a Thousand Deaths.."

As Shaka bought out the eponymous knife, Bonny couldnʼt help but realize that something was

indeed wrong.

"Whatʼre ye playinʼ at, Mambo?!" She asked. "We ganna be sacrificed or somethinʼ?"

"DING-DING-DING!" Mambo

bonked Bonny on the head repeatedly. "Thaaaaatʼs right! I am, in fact, gonna sacrifice you guys!"

"But why?" Eliza asked.

"Oh, poor, misguided little penguin—every great slow loris queen does it; my mother Mawu did it, my grandmother Mojo did it, and my

great-great-great-grandmother Mana did it as well!" Mambo happily chuckled.

"Now, PREPARE TO—"Suddenly, Mambo stopped and looked around. "Wait, you guys hear that?" She asked.

"...aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!!"

Ed ran from the brushes of the jungle, firing his pistol rapidly.

Bonny smiled, but Mambo wasnʼt

fazed. She took one of her bananas

and shot the fruit into her mouth,

tossing the banana peel onto the ground. Ed continued to run, until he slipped on the banana and fell.

"NO NO NO!!" He screamed, preparing himself to fall into the death pit. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

!!!! OH THE PAIN!! OH THE UNENDING PAAAAAAIN!! IS—

IS GETTINʼ SO COOOOOLLLD!"

But nothing happened. There was no death.

There was no pain. Ed then stopped screaming. He looked around, then looked back up at Shaka.

"So...the, uh, death pit, huh?" Ed

asked Shaka.

"You shouldʼve seen it five years

ago, oh, it was great...beautiful.." the lizard replied.

"Whyʼs that?" Ed asked again.

"Cause for a while it used to be the orgy pit...Mambo's Orgy Pit..." Shaka smiled.

"OH, EWWW!!" Ed exclaimed. "THATʼS DISGUSTING! I LANDED ON MY MOUTH IN THERE!"

"Not as disgusting as what Mambo did one day—get this, she was drunk, and she just starts BANGIN' A TON OF ANIMALS! This other time, even walked into the ocean, and she BANGED A WHALE." Shaka said, wide-eyed.

"What?" Ed responded.

"Thatʼs right—banged it like there was no tomorrow, now letʼs MOVE!"

She grabbed Ed, but after saying

that, Ed immediately threw up, right in the death hole.

Shaka quickly pulled Ed out of the death hole, and joined up with Bonny, Randy, and Eliza, who were

fighting off the natives with the

weapons theyʼd buried, mostly swords and guns.

"GET TO THE CHOPPA—I mean the ship!" Bonny said. "Iʼve got it all

started up!"

Ed and Shaka started to run, followed by Bonny, Randy, and Eliza.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Mambo yelled at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. Trees fell to the ground, and birds chattered and flew away.

"Itʼs happening..." Shaka said.

"What is?" Ed asked.

"Thousands of years ago, a whale fell asleep here. He slept and slept,

and through time, land began to form in his body. More land formed as well as many types of plants and animals, making the whale his own island!" Shaka looked at the ground, which continued to move.

"Now that the whaleʼs nap timeʼs almost over, we gotta leave even

quicker, because we are actually ON TOP OF THAT WHALE!"

Ed looked back, and saw that the guards were following them, along with Mambo atop her elephants.

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE!!" She screamed. "BONGO, GET THEM!!"

A massive gorilla, which Bonny presumed to be "Bongo" charged through the jungles and kicked Bonny to the ground.

"Oh, now yeʼre playinʼ with fire, monkey!" Bonny screeched, pulled

out her sword, and did a roundhouse kick to the big apeʼs face.

Bongo fell to the ground in one kick, but to be sure, Bonny slashed his chest, making a huge scar. Bongo screamed, and Mambo came to his aid.

"HA!" Bonny laughed. "Now lets go—sheʼs a-gonna turn around and

find us eventually!"

Once they reached the ship, Bonny

flew high into the air, followed by

Jack.

"GRAB ME LEGS!" She told Randy, Eliza, and Ed. Randy was the first to grab them, then Eliza, and finally, Ed.

"Yeah!" Randy exclaimed once the

cat was there.

"AUGH!" Ed looked down, for he felt as though something was biting him.

"...SAY GUH-BYE TO YAH LEGS,

WHITEY!!" Mambo exclaimed,

chomping down on Edʼs leg.

"GEEET OFF ME!" Ed repeatedly kicked the slow loris in the face.

"Yeah, you go Ed!" Eliza cheered. "Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed!" The pirates cheered.

Bonny had an idea.

She flew to the side of the ship, and the ladder of animals got bonked on the side, until Mambo let go of Ed and fell into the rushing waters.

"...SCREW YOOOOOOOOOUUU!!" Mambo yelled as she fell, doing the finger.

Ed was in absolute awe and wonderment as he saw the massive whaleʼs head pop out, sending most

of the land into the water. The trees became submerged, and Ed actually found that the "death hole" was the blowhole of the whale.

Despite their great escape, Eliza couldnʼt help but feel sorry for Shaka and the other

Aspidochelonians.

"Iʼm very sorry that your home got wrecked..." she said, wrapping a

flipper around Shaka, who was

seated at the edge of the boat.

"ARE YOU KIDDINʼ?! MY BOSS IS DEAD!!" Shaka hollered. "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIIIIIFE!!"

As the ship sailed away, the gilla monster guards were helping out any members of the island to create boats from what remained of the

foliage, while also mourning their queen.

Suddenly, from the depths of the ocean, there came a tiny, familiar hand, which pulled the gilla monster

guards underneath.


	6. Sailing, take me away to where Iʼm going

The sun rose slowly that next

morning. Ed and Shaka were the

first ones to arise, and they sat

together, watching the waves on the open sea, but Ed had something very important to get off his mind.

"Shaka?" Ed asked. "You ever fall in love with somebody, but get scared to tell emʼ your feelings?"

"Oh, all the time!" said Shaka. "Once, I met this other iguana guy, and we dated for a while till I found out he was a cannibal AHAHAHAAAA!!"

"Yeah, well.." Ed kicked a small piece of wood into the ocean, watching it skip across the waves.

"Thatʼs not really my dilemma, see, I..."

Ed paused and winced. Shaka leaned in closer.

"I...have a crush on Bonny." said Ed.

Shaka sat there, in absolute awe. Her mouth was opened as widely as possible, then she commenced having a giggle fit over the whole thing.

"See, I knew youʼd think I was weird!" Ed exclaimed, face-palming.

"Look, Iʼm sorry—"

"NO!" Shaka yelled. "I donʼt think thatʼs weird at all! You love a badass pirate bird chick, who cares? Love! Thatʼs what makes a regular voyage into a FANTASTIC

VOYAGE, BAYBAY!! AOOOOOOOW!!"

"You really mean it?" Ed asked.

"Of course! Iʼll get started on a love potion!" Shaka hollered as she got

up and started running below deck.

————————

A reptilian eye gazed through a spyglass.

On board the ship made of driftwood, miles from the Audubon, Captain Meredith watched them closely.

Our heroes still didnʼt know it, but she was very much on their tails.

"Aye, there they be..." said Meredith. "Those fools know nary a bit of what shall befall them..."

"Do I really have to wear this?" Darnell asked, placing some seaweed on his head. "Couldnʼt I just disguise myself as me?"

"Of course nay, stupid!" Meredith whacked him upside the head

with her spyglass. "That be the whole point of a disguise!"

"I just donʼt see why a little RuPaul action is considered a legitimate stakeout costume.." Darnell grumbled.

"Ay, it be..." Meredith replied.

"Now get taʼ bed. Weʼve got a big

day cominʼ up soon..."

———————-

"I got the love potion!" said Shaka, holding a vial filled with a strange, pink liquid.

"Ssh! Ssh!" Ed shushed her. "Not right now, I want the moment when she falls in love with me to be absolutely perfect!"

"Oh, okay..." Shaka smiled, rather mischievously, passing the love potion to Ed.

"Tonight, everyone, we set sail for this island," said Bonny, pointing at an island in particular on the map. "Ye know thʼ drill—Randy, it be your

turn tʼsteer us, after yeʼre fifteen

minutes be up, Eliza, it be yeʼre turn."

"Aye Aye Capʼn!" said Eliza. "Can I

do it for 20 minutes this time instead of 15?"

"Certainly..." said Bonny. "Now everyone, tʼ bed!"

As everyone walked down, Eliza and Randy started to argue once again.

"Ah...they never learn.." said Bonny.

"Itʼs like theyʼre an old married couple..." Ed replied, wanting to join in on Bonnyʼs conversation, then realizing the irony of what he said.

"Uh...yeah.."

As the ship sailed across the ocean,

Ed couldnʼt help but think about the

love potion, glowing pink as he lied down in his hammock below deck.

Would it work?

Or was Shaka a phony shaman?

He went to sleep, and decided that he would be the one to tell her, not that potion.


	7. Spelunkinʼ!

It was a rather cloudy day when the ship landed.

The anchor dropped into the ocean with a *KER-PLUNK!, and the drawbridge fell.

"Well, here we are!" said Eliza.

"Now whereʼs the treasure?!" said Randy, drawing his sword and looking for any danger.

"It be in there..." said Bonny, reading the map and pointing in the

direction of a huge cave.

"You guys go ahead.." said Shaka. "I certainly donʼt mind watching the ship!"

Once the five had left the ship, they walked into a huge cave. As it got darker, they realized they needed some form of light, so Bonny took one of her feathers and some dried grass, and in a few moments she had made a roaring fire.

"In the wild, itʼs all about

macguyvering..." The bird chuckled.

As the five pirates continued to walk, something from the cave started to emit a rather foul stench.

"Bleh!" said Randy. "This place smells worse than the chamber pot after Elizaʼs had diarrhea!"

"ITʼS SULFUR, STUPID!" Eliza smacked Randy upside the head.

"And it doesnʼt smell like me..."

"You sure you didn't cut one?" Randy replied.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Eliza exclaimed out of annoyance.

"Shut up!" said Ed. "I think I see something ahead!"

Ed moved foreword, and the others followed. Bonny looked at the map, and saw that in order to find the treasure, they had to go down a

narrow tunnel.

"Heh, this be the weirdest treasure I ever found!" She exclaimed.

It was decided that a rope would be suspended from a stalagmite for

better support. Bonny, Eliza, Jack,

Randy, and Ed clambered down at a pretty slow pace, for fear that they

could fall.

"Donʼt push me,

Cause I am close

to the,

Edge,

Iʼm trying not to,

Lose my head!"

Randy beatboxed and rapped.

"Oh Iʼm gonna do more than that.." said Eliza.

"Please, stop." said Ed.

"Everyone," said Bonny. "It appears there be a secondary cavern..."

Ed noticed some light coming from some rocks. He removed it, and

there it was, the secondary cavern!

"Found it you guys!" He called.

The secondary cavern below was absolutely massive. It was lined from ear to ear with sparkling diamonds of all kinds, and as

the pirates got even closer, they saw a strange blue light.

"Be that...water?" Bonny said, an expression of shock on her face.

"Itʼs water, alright..." said Ed, dipping his hind paw into the water. "Does the map want us to swim to the treasure?"

"It appears so.." Bonny immediately

jumped off the rope and into the

water.

For a moment, the four pirates stared at the bird, now underwater, then they looked back at each other.

"Well," said Randy, preparing to leap. "The waterʼs fine!"

Randy immediately jumped in, followed by Eliza, Jack, then at last, Ed jumped in and started to swim after Bonny. They swam and swam through a vast tunnel, until Ed started to lose the breath he had taken earlier. He tried to hold it as long as he could, but then everything went black as he

continued to float in the deadly, yet beautiful ocean, completely unconscious.


	8. Oh the Hu-manatee

Ed awoke all of a sudden. He thought that he died and went to

Heaven, until he noticed what was

keeping him alive.

A large air bubble surrounded his

head, making it much easier to survive underwater.

"Woah.." said Ed.

"Oh Ed, ye got one too?" Jack smiled, a smaller air bubble around his head. "That be ultra savvy!"

"Thanks!" said Ed. "But who did this?"

"It is I." Came a booming voice all of a sudden.

A blinding light came from above. With that light came a beautiful silhouette of a slender, lovely creature with a fish-like tail.

"The mermaids..." Eliza breathed.

"Theyʼre real..."

"Well," said Randy, pulling back his

hair, lips extending into a kiss motion. "Pucker up, my beautiful sea goddess..."

Randy, with his eyes closed, started to smooch the mermaid rather

vigorously.

"Mmmhhhh...oh...oh...oh..." He moaned. "Your lips...mmh ohh you

have such plump and respectable

lips..." He started to fondle the mermaid. "Your...upper body...is...so large, and...bouncy..."

Eliza, Jack, Ed and Bonny started to laugh.

"What, whatʼs so funny?" Randy asked, turning around to see them.

"Nice girlfriend you got there...she really takes the cake.." Eliza laughed.

"What cake?!" Bonny laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "That gal—she be takinʼ the whole restaurant!"

Randy turned to face the mermaid and audibly gasped.

The mermaid was not at all like how Randy imagined. Sure, she had

beautiful blonde hair, but as for her body, it was gray, and massively fat.

She wore a blue top, and a covering made of shells.

"EEEUGH!!" Randy moved back,

rubbing his tongue. "I...was kissing...a FATTY?!"

The mermaid smiled immensely. She started to tear up a little from joy.

"T-thank you..." She said.

"What?" Randy replied. "What dʼya mean thank you? I called you fat!"

"In my culture," said the overweight mermaid. "Fat means beauty and abundance.."

"What culture?" said Ed, feeling excited. "Who are you?"

"I, am Princess Barnacleface of the Manatee kingdom known to most as Atlantis.." the manatee smiled, blowing her long hair back.

"Oh great..." Bonny looked annoyed.

"Another crazy royal. Tell me, are you as nutty as the last queen we

saw?"

"Uh.." the manatee princess raised an eyebrow. "Nooo..."

"Great!" Bonny clapped her feathers together.

"Say, can ye take us to find this great treasure?"

"Sure!" She smiled. "But Iʼll have to tell mother first.."

"And, yeʼre mother be as large anʼ

lovely as ye, yes?" Jack asked, clearly having a slight crush on her.

"Yep!" Barnacleface exclaimed.

"...beautiful..." Jack sighed and fainted.

"Get up you chubby chaser..."

Eliza laughed, picking up Jack.

"Follow me!" said Barnacleface, raising a tiny flipper.

Everyone else started to follow the manatee. Barnacleface led them over coral reefs and past vast fields of seaweed, until eventually, she stopped.

"Everyone, it is with my great honor, that I say..." the princess pulled

back a bunch of seaweed...

"Welcome, to Atlantis..."

Bubbles popped to reveal a massive set of stairs leading to an enormous

palace. The stairs and palace were

made of marble, carved into

intricate designs. Along the sides of the palace were massive structures made to resemble fins, and on the front of the palace were beautiful aquamarine jewels. Millions of fish species swam about, while millions of manatees lounged on chairs, being massaged by a huge octopus.

"ISNʼT IT GREAT!!" Barnacleface exclaimed, appearing rather suddenly.

"Oh lookit that! My cousins!"

Twenty manatee pups, mostly girls, swam out to see Barnacleface and

the pirates.

"Who are dey, cousin?" One little boy manatee asked.

"These people have come from

the land to see us all!" Barnacleface explained. "Theyʼve got these air bubbles to survive cause they canʼt breathe

water.."

"Oooohhh..." the manatee children said in unison.

The manatee kids started to play with the pirates. They hid behind Randyʼs tail, they were held by Eliza, and a couple of them clambered into Bobʼs outstretched arms.

"Whatʼs dat?" One of them asked Bob, pointing at his face.

"Thatʼs my face." Said Bob.

"What's dat?"

"My paws."

"Whatʼs dat?"

"My tail."

"Hey ED!" Bonny yelled. "THINK FAST!"

Bonny tossed about five manatee

pups at Ed, who thought theyʼd be

very heavy, but they were actually pretty easy to juggle! The baby

manatees giggled as Ed expertly

juggled them, and one by one shot them into the air, landing in the arms of Eliza, Bonny, Randy, and Jack.

"Do it again, do it again!" The pups happily cheered.

Suddenly, a trumpeting fanfare was heard. Multiple seahorses approached in one line, then separated to reveal an even fatter manatee. She had starfish on her chest area, and a crab covered her lower area. On top of her brunette hair was a tiny gold crown.

"I," Spoke the manatee, her cheek fat jiggling. "...am Empress Fishsticks of Atlantis. Why have you come, land-dwellers?"

"Well, we came cause weʼre treasure hunting explorers!" Randy

smiled.

"Oh, I see..." The Empress placed a tiny flipper to her fat face. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Youʼve come to steal our great treasure..."

"Nay, nay, your majesty!" Bonny exclaimed. "We simply be tryinʼ tʼ make peace with ye! Anʼ we jusʼ need tʼ use that Pearl of Amphirite to show the land peoples that there

ainʼt nothinʼ to fear about the ocean!"

"Hmm..." Empress Fishstick rubbed her fat face once again. She gestured over for an eel to come to her aid and whispered to it for a while. Once they reached a consensus, she turned back around.

"Alright. I will give you permission to get that treasure..." the Empress

smiled.

"Daughter?" She called.

"Yes mother?" Barnacleface replied.

"Please guide our guests to the Tomb of the Ancients.." the Empress sighed. "I have a seaweed mud wrap in five minutes..."

"Sure thing, mom!" Barnacleface happily chirped. ————Barnacleface was extremely quick in the water for someone of her massive size. Once they arrived, Barnacleface looked around to make sure that no one else was there.

"The creature lies in this cavern..." Princess Barnacleface said,

opening a rock that served as a door.

"Good luck, hero. But be warned, for legend says that it looks so horrifying, that your brain will definitely explode inside your head if you were to gaze at it..."

"Good luck, Eddy!" Eliza cheered.

"We believe in ye!" Bonny Polly exclaimed.

"Ye be SAVVY now!" Jack patted him on the back.

"Uh," Randy started. Eliza punched him on the shoulder. "...Donʼt die!"

Once the rock door was sealed and Ed was inside, he swam through a

massive tunnel. He swam and swam, until he reached a great clearing with ruins of some other great civilization lying around.

"But whereʼs the—" Ed gasped as he saw the beautiful treasure.

"Pearl..."

A great Leviathan dove at Ed, with massive tentacles and a beak-like

mouth. Its claws had webbing, and attempted to crunch his bones, but Ed quickly swam out of the way.

"Yeah!"

Ed covered his eyes, for fear his brain might explode like as described in the legend. Instead of

looking at it, he used a piece of

glass to reflect the image of the

creature.

"Like a wild

train rollin' so wild and full of steam

Once you get us

goin' it's like

nothing you have

seen

With some fire in

your belly, you'll

move a little faster

And the devil in

your eye, makes

you hit a little

harder"

The beast seemed rather absent-minded, but Ed looked in the distance, and saw the pearl in all its

pure white beauty. He lunged at it...

"Hey! Hey!

Hey!

Hey! Hey!

Hey!"

But the beast approached yet again. It swallowed Ed whole, but Edʼs sword pierced through its gums, making it screech in horror.

"So where do

you draw the line

and tell yourself

no more?

Is it when your

back's against the

wall or you're

crawling on the

floor

It's always work,

work, work some

more, until they

say it's time

So fight the fight

worth fighting,

and things will

work out fine"

Ed flipped and

grabbed the pearl.

Once he had it in

his grasp, he

immediately swam

away, but one of

the creatureʼs

tentacles wrapped

around his body.

"And I say:

Lordy, Lordy,

Lordy!

Lordy, Lordy be!

Lordy, Lordy,

Lordy!

Big and bad as we

can be!

Lordy, Lordy,

Lordy!

Lordy, Lordy be!

Lordy, Lordy,

Lordy!

Big and bad as we

can be!"

Ed pulled out his sword, and easily sliced through the creatureʼs tentacles like a stick of butter. The

creature screamed yet again, and Ed made it to the top with the pearl, completely free from the monsterʼs

grasp.

"Hasta la vista, squiddy..." he smirked.

——————

Everyone opened the door and stared in shock at Ed. The cat, still feeling rather nauseous, took in a breath, and then picked his head up.

"Got it." He said.

Everyone gave loud cheers, and Ed quickly hid the Pearl in one of his

pockets.

"Nicely done." Fishstick spoke once they arrived back at the manatee kingdom. "Now, should you need us, you have my honor..."The manatee queen slowly swam over and handed Randy a golden shell.

"Uh, whats this?" Randy asked.

"It is a Warshell." Fishstick smiled. "Blow on it like a horn in case you

need us, and from the depths of the

seven seas shall we come to your aid..."

"Mm-Kay." Randy replied.

"Howʼre we gonna go back to dry land?" Ed asked.

Getting out of the manatee kingdom was easy. Fishstick rubbed the magical Pearl a certain way, and all the pirates shot out from a

geyser onto the ship. Once they landed, they looked until they saw Shaka, napping on the crowʼs nest.

"SHAKA!" said Bonny.

"Wha—oh—I was jus—" Shaka fell to the ground.

"WE GOT IT!!" Ed said, yanking the Pearl our from his soaked, baggy

pants. "And now weʼre goinʼ tʼ England to cash this baby in!"

"SUPER SAVVY!!" Jack yelled.

"On second thought," said Shaka. "I was wonderinʼ if we could go to some other island to stock up on resources—itʼs a long way to

England, after all.."

"Aye!" said Bonny. "Ye be right!"

After much sailing across the open

ocean, the Audubon had arrived at another island—unlike Aspidochelone Island, this was

larger, and had two volcanoes instead of one. The gang decided to make camp right there on the beach, being since nighttime was drawing near.

"Letʼs just hope this island ainʼt

fully crazy people when we wake

up..." said Bonny, preening her

feathers.

"Well, goodnight everyone..." Ed yawned and stretched before curling up.

"Good night..." said Randy. "Donʼt let the scurvy bite.."

"I have a potion for that." said Shaka.

"Good night..." Eliza yawned before going to sleep.


	9. Kill-againʼs Island

"When I fall in

love, it will be

forever

Or I'll never fall in

love In a restless world

like this is"

A voice sang in the distance. Ed was the first to awaken, so he thought heʼd get up and see who was making the noise.

"Love is ended

before it's begun

And too many

moonlight kisses

Seem to cool in

the warmth of the

sun When I give my

heart, it will be

completely

Or I'll never give

my heart"

Ed rubbed his eyes and saw that it was a possum...but was it really female? The possum wore a grass skirt, seaweed hair, and played the ukulele.

"And the

moment I can feel that you feel that

way too

Is when I fall in

love with you

And the moment I

can feel that you

feel that way too

Is when I fall in

love with you"

As Ed got closer, the possum saw him and started to do some booty-shaking movements, attracting Ed even more.

"Ed, NAY!" Bonny yelled.

"What?" said Ed, about to smooch the "woman". "Itʼs nothinʼ ba—Oh my COOOOD!!" Ed exclaimed as the seaweed fell off, revealing Darnell.

"HA!" said Randy. "Thatʼs gayyyyyyy.."

"Iʼm not gay you IDIOT!" Ed shouted

back at Randy.

"Sheesh.." Randy backed away.

"WHO BE YE?!" Bonny exclaimed, wielding her sword at the possum.

Darnell simply shrugged, then his skirt came completely off.

"Uh, hi, Iʼm Darnell, and—"

Darnell gave a loud whistle, then Richard, Sergei, Angelique, and Meredith showed up with weapons

akimbo.

"KAWW-KA KAAAAAW! KA-

KA-KAAAAAAAW!!"

"That be enough, Darnell.." said Meredith.

"RIIIICOLAAAAA!!" Darnell yelled yet again.

"CHAAAARGE!!" Meredith yelled.

Immediately, the five pirates clashed with swords, guns, and other weaponry. Richard tried to crunch four of them, Shaka but

him in a...suggestive manner.

"Sing, sing, sing,

sing everybody

start to sing like dee dee dee, bah

bah bah da

Now you're singin'

with a swing

Sing sing sing,

sing, everybody

start to sing like

dee dee dee, bah

bah bah dah"

Randy kicked Darnell to the side, Eliza punched him extremely hard.

"Nice one!" He said.

"Thanks..." said Eliza.

"I got an idea..." said Randy.

Randy grabbed Elizaʼs flippers and spun her around, knocking out

Angelique, Richard, and some of

Meredithʼs other associates who wanted to join the party.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing

everybody start to

sing like dee dee

dee, bah bah bah

dah"

Ed, despite having only a day of sword-fighting under his belt, was

actually doing pretty great at fighting Sergei.

"HA-HAAA!!" He exclaimed as he sword-fought with such agility it was almost like he was dancing.

After swinging around a little, Ed then kicked Sergei to the ground. "IS THAT ALL YA GOT,

WINNIE THE POOH?!"

The brown bear stood up and adjusted his collar. He pushed Ed over to a wall, and started kick-

dancing at him.

"SERGEI NEVER BACK DOWN." He spoke in a very gruff voice. "NIET!"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow..." Ed chimed to the Korobeiki song.

The tiny bird grabbed a bottle of

Caribbean rum, and aimed it at Sergeiʼs head.

"SA-VVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" He yelled.

The enormous brown bear fell to the ground, blood coming from his head.

"Great thinkinʼ, Jack!" Ed smiled.

Jack gazed through the hole of his alcohol bottle, then blankly stared into space.

"...whyʼs the rum gone?" Was all he

said.

"When the

music goes

around,

Everybody's goes

go to town.

But here is one

thing you should

know

Sing sing sing

sing everybody

start to sing like

dee dee dee, bah

bah bah dah"

Ed twisted Angelique into a

knot, then tossed her on Richard.

"SACRÉ BLEU!!" She exclaimed as Richard fell, crunching her.

"Oh, sorry." Richard picked

Angelique up from the side of his massive butt, completely flattened.

"Now you're singin with a

swing

Swing swing

swing swing,

listen to the

trumpet swing

Blow blow blow

blow, listen to the

trombones go"

Meanwhile, Meredith and Bonny were locked in a most ferocious

battle.

"Give it up, bird..." said Meredith. "Itʼs only the natural order of things that you are slain by me!"

Bonny ran up a palm tree, flipped

onto the air, and sliced w good

portion of Meredithʼs tail off.

"Some natural order." Bonny snarked.

This made Meredith even more furious, and she started to attack a bit stronger than normal.

"When the

music goes

around,

Everybody's goes

go to town.

But here is one

thing you should

know

Sing sing sing

sing everybody

start to sing like

dee dee dee, bah bah bah dah

Everybody go!"

"ILL SAVE YA, GUYS!" Randy exclaimed, gripping the Warshell from within his shirt.

Randy took a very deep breath, and then blew on it very hard. To his surprise, it didnʼt really make much of a sound, just a very loud, very awkward noise like

"BHHHHHHHPPPPTTTT! BPHHHHRT-PPPHT-BVVFT-PPPPHT!"

From the depths of the ocean, the manatee Empress arose.

"YOOOU DROP THAT PENGUIIIN!!" She yelled. But once the manatee was on land, she simply flopped about in an awkward fashion, waves of fat shaking with every motion. If that was not enough, the manatee guards also jiggled excessively.

"EEEEELIA!!" She called.

Then, from the ocean, a slender moray eel slithered out and ran to the manateeʼs assistance. She hauled her up with difficulty, then

charged.

"Sing sing sing

sing everybody

start to sing like

dee dee dee, bah

bah bah dah

Now you're singin

with a swing

Sing sing sing

sing everybody

start to sing like

dee dee dee, bah

bah bah dah"

Bonny sliced a hyena in half. Ed blew up a sloth. Jack managed to get two giraffes literally tongue-tied, and Shaka performed a spell on them that made their bones all

contorted.

"Now you're

singin with a

swing

Swing swing

swing, everybody

start to swing Now your swingin

while you sing

When the music

goes around,

everybody goes

to town

Just relax and

take is slow"

Shaka knocked a couple people out with her shaman staff, jumped high into the air, and kicked thirty of Meredithʼs pirates aside. A snarling wolf was about to approach her, but

she raised her fist and sucker-punched its lights out.

"SIng sing

Start singing,

keep swinging

Now you're

singing with a

swing"

Shaka didnʼt know, but Richard was

climbing up a skinny palm tree,

about to jump on top of her. Ed noticed however, and gasped.

"SHAKAAAAA!" He exclaimed. "SHAKA LOOK OUUUUT!!"

"GOOODBYYYEEE!!" Richard exclaimed after jumping off the palm tree.

The hippo crunched Shaka beneath his massive butt. Ed closed his eyes, worried that Shaka had been killed. Thankfully, her head popped out.

"ED!" Shaka called from underneath Richardʼs butt. "USE IT!"

"Use what?" Ed asked.

"The love potion I gave you!"

"Now is CLEARLY not a good time, but OKAY THEN!" Ed exclaimed,

pulling out the bottle.

Suddenly, Randyʼs tail bumped into Ed, making him drop the love potion!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ed exclaimed in slow-mo as the bottle fell.

"AA-HAH!" Darnell caught the bottle.

"A nice Pepto-Bismol all for me!"

As the possum started to drink the potion, Ed face-palmed. Suddenly, Darnell felt strange, then he opened his eyes and saw Empress Fishstick, fighting while being held up by Eelia. He walked closer to her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

(Light piano starts)

"I, am just a

guy,

And Iʼm on the evil

side..."

Darnell sang as he hugged Fishstick, stroking her fat cheeks.

"But ever since

I saw you,

Your pretty hair,

And chafing

thighs..."

He took her tiny flippers in his hand, and moved closer to her face.

"I think that I

can love you,

And stay right by

your fat sides,

And kiss and kiss

your jelly rolls

until I diiiiiiiiieeee!!"

Darnellʼs uvula bobbed up and down rapidly as he sang.

(Music swells)

"And I BELIEEEEEEVE, THAT WEEEE CAN BEEE TOGETHER, I BELIEEEEEEVE, Weʼll make it, in

any kind of weather...

I BELIEEEEVE

THAT WEEEE CAN

BEEE TOGETHER,

And we shall mate and mate,

and mate, for liiiiiiife..."

Empress Fishstick sang from the bottom of her heart, which made Darnell love her even more.

"OH YES I DO,

OOOOOOOOHHH

HHHHHH,

YES, I BE-

LIEEEEVE THAT

WE CAN BEEEEEE

TOGETHER,

WEEEEE WILL BE

TEN-DER HEARTS

FOREVEERRR...

And we will love untiiillllll the end

of

tiiiimmmeee..."

Both Darnell and Fishstick sang in unison.

"Yes we will,

We will love until

the end, of,

tiiiiiiiiimmmeee..."

Fishstick sang, looking directly into Darnellʼs eyes. Empress Fishstick

had pulled Darnell into a kiss, which would have seemed romantic, if not for the fact that the manatee monarch appeared to be either eating or choking him, judging by how submerged he was in her fat face. Then, Darnell managed to pull himself out after some effort, a huge grin on his face.

"HOT DIDDLY DAMN!" Darnell

exclaimed, his face covered in saliva. "WHAT A WOMAN!!"

"Well, that be horrifying." said Bonny.

"Iʼll say." said Meredith.

Darnell jumped on the manatee, who started to slowly flop closer and closer to the ocean. He looked

back at Meredith, and gave her the bird, smiling massively.

"Well...Iʼm gonna be the king of the sea, b*tch!" He yelled. "Iʼll, uh, see

ya around!"

And with that, Darnell was completely obscured from any

view, deep into the waters.

"There goes my love potion." said Ed, sighing.

"YOUR LOVE POTION?!" Bonny exclaimed, and everyone else

gasped.

"Well, ya see—" Ed started.

Before the cat could even say a word, Shaka started to feel relatively woozy.

"...help me..." said Shaka, before she fell to the ground.

"SHAKA WHATʼS WRONG?!" Ed asked.

Shakaʼs body rumbled. Suddenly, she opened her mouth, and a massive beam of light shot out onto

the ocean.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KA-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Shaka yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SHIKATA HELE MAIʼO IA E LIKE ME KE KAI KŪPIKIPIKIIIIII!!! ʻaʻohe hopena wale, nō SHIIIIIIKAAAAAAATAAAAAAA!!"

A storm started brewing, and everyone stopped fighting as soon as the beam began to shape-shift. It continued to shape-shift, until it took the form of an enormous manta ray.

"WHO DARES STEAL MY GLORIOUS PEARL FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE SEAS AND OUTWIT MY GUARDIAN?!!" The enormous manta said.

"Uh..." said Bonny. "He did it!" She pointed at Ed.

The light manta stared down Ed, who got on his paws and knees, hoping that she would be merciful

and spare his life.

"CAT, NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH

IDIOCRACY BEFORE MY EYES..." the manta grumbled. "NOW, THE BALANCE OF NATURE IS OFF!!

YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF THE SEVEN SEAS!!!!"

The skies turned dark. Water from the sides of the island started erupting from the ground and intense bouts of rain fell.

"NO!" Ed exclaimed.

The lightning stopped. For a moment, the manta rubbed her chin with one of her massive wings, thinking of something.

"ALRIGHT, MORTAL CREATURE, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MUST FIND A WAY TO APPEASE ME. IF YOU SUCCEED, THEN I SHALL CEASE THE APOCALYPSE!"

"How shall we sacrifice the offering, o great one?" asked Ed.

"YOU MUST PLACE ONE WHO IS NOT AFRAID OF DEATH AT MY

TAIL." spoke Shikata. "ONE WHO HAS LONG SUFFERED UNDER

ANOTHER, ONE WHO IS PURE OF HEART AND STRONG OF MIND AND BODY..."

The Apocalypse began with the waters from every corner of the world seeping in and covering all land in sight. In a matter of minutes,

Meredithʼs crew were either dead or

had boarded crude rafts they hastily assembled.

Meredithʼs ship was swept away by the raging seas. "CUUUUURSE YOOOOOU!!" Meredith yelled as

she was swept away by a great

wind that started to pick up.

"We have to think of something, and fast!" Randy exclaimed, trying to keep his head above the waves. As Eliza helped him, Shaka gave a

serious look.

"I, shall sacrifice myself." she said.

Everyone looked directly at her. The

iguana swam below the waters and

placed herself at the tail of Shikata.

"ShakAAAAAAAA!! " Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

Then, all was still.

A blue light glowed, and the waters started to go back to where they initially flowed from, the storm clouds rolled back. After a little while, the pirates could walk on dry land again.

"Shaka?!" said Ed. Everyone gazed at the iguana, who was now somewhat taller and glowing with blue tribal patterns.

"Yeʼre okay!" said Jack. "And...glowy!"

"Whyʼre you like this?" asked Ed.

"Cause the ocean goddess wants me to come with her to her realm.." said Shaka.

"But what about the treasure?" Ed asked. "I thought you wanted to see

the world and join us on our future voyages!"

"Ed, I cannot join you in this world." said Shaka, taking the Pearl. "I am but a vessel for the astral projection of the gods my people worshipped, and for many years I have lived on this earth, learning the ways of the shaman, the mysterious ways of the seas that surround my home. I have greatly enjoyed my time here, but now, I must go with Shikata, for I am her servant."

"Please donʼt go..." Said Ed.

"Do not be in despair..." Shaka said before the portal closed. "For

though you have tried to earn this Pearl through deceit and lies and

a foreignerʼs greed, there shall be

abundance wherever you may walk..."

The portal closed with another flash of light. In its place was the largest pile of gold in all the world. Not only was there gold, but gemstones of all sorts and golden, gem encrusted swords and crowns from many civilizations before. Piles on piles of

jewelry lay on either side of the mass.

An egg dropped from underneath Eliza. Randyʼs mouth fell to the

ground. Bonny gave the biggest

smile ever, Jack gave the biggest

savvy ever.

"Oh, hell yeah." said Ed.


	10. Come along and ride on a Fantastic Voyag

"You must take

the "A" train

To go to Sugar Hill way up in

Harlem"

"LOAD EMʼ UP!" Bonny exclaimed as Ed, Eliza, Randy, and Jack loaded the gold onto the ship.

The Audubon looked as though it would sink with all the treasure and

riches on board, but Bonny insisted that she built it "ready for anything".

"If you miss the

"A" train

Youll find you

missed the

quickest way to

Harlem"

"Sorry I was mad at you all the time..." said Eliza, her egg in a baby

sling. "Youʼre pretty great for a

boy..."

"Me too.." Randy said. "Youʼre pretty great for a girl..."

"Hurry, get on,

now its coming

Listen to those

rails a-

thrumming"

"Ed!" said Bonny. "Got somethinʼ for ye!" Bonny handed Ed a beautiful plum-colored jacket with a tricorn hat and leather boots.

"Wow..." said Ed, gazing at the jacket. "BONNY I COULD JUST KISS YOU!" Ed moved back, thinking about how awkward that

sounded.

"All aboard, get

on the "A" train

Soon you will be

on Sugar Hill in

Harlem"

But, Bonny pulled him in for a nice smooch anyway. Suddenly, everyone heard something thump against the side of the ship...

"OI!!" Came a voice.

Bonny, Ed, and the rest gazed down to find Richard, Sergei and Angelique at the bottom of the ship.

"Can we get a ride home?!" Richard

asked.

"Sure!" said Ed as he threw down the anchor.

Richard, Sergei, and Angelique all clambered up. Ed stood next to Bonny as they both piloted the ship as Captain and First Mate into the sunset.

"Set a course, Ed!" said Bonny.

"Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere we want..." Bonny smiled, nuzzling his face.


	11. Epilogue

Meredith washed up on the shores of England after the whole fiasco. Thankfully, the wind managed to bring her shillings, and she got herself some better clothes after her pirate outfit was ruined. She sighed and decided to get herself some proper tea at a parlor. Once she received some scones, she dipped one into her tea and groaned.

"If only I had a second chance.." She grumbled.

"Hey, whitey!" A voice called from across the parlor.

"Excuse me?" asked Meredith.

Meredith gazed around, until she

saw the source of the voice was coming from a woman who wore a

spring green dress. She appeared to be covering her face with a lovely silk fan with banana patterning. The face of a very familiar slow loris

tribeswoman was seen, after she removed her fan.

"How would you like to help me kill five pirates? One of emʼs a cat..."

Meredith grinned ever so hard at that.

End.

—————

Nearest a random port, a small mouse came onto the shoreline,

gagging up water. He reached into his pants pockets, and found an absolutely beautiful gemstone.

"Kate.." he sighed.

Then, he stopped sighing, for Kate was right in front of him! Leo was so overjoyed, he started to tear up a little.

"Kate..." He said. "Youʼre here.."

"Thereʼs nothing I fear.." Kate smiled as she embraced Leo. "Because I know that my heart

will go on..."


End file.
